Ticklish
by Reclusive Recluse
Summary: Oneshot. Natsu challenges Erza to a fight... and of course he loses. But when he finds and helps a magical fairy, he's given one wish. Of course, he wishes for the power to beat Erza! However, it is definitely not how Erza would have expected it... Slight Natza, Rated T for minor swearing and a ticklish Erza. :3 R&R!


**Hello, this is my first story, which turned out to be a one-shot. In this story... ERZA GETS TICKLED BY NATSU! Hooray! Tickle her till she falls into a coma!**

**...**

**Errm... flames with be appreciated only if it's constructive criticism. I f you just wanna whale on me, then just be told that I made this during the middle of the night and it may not be perfect, nor make sense. If you absolutely loved it, then leave a favorite, or review!**

**P.s. I'm a determined Natza shipper. NATZA RULES!**

* * *

It was a beautiful, bustling day in the town of Magnolia. Everything was peaceful as the townsfolk carried out their daily routines.

"Erza! I challenge you to a fight!" Came the cry of a certain infamous dragonslayer.

...Maybe it wasn't peaceful, but at least everything was still in routine. Inside the Fairy Tail guildhall, Fiore's strongest guild, everyones favorite fire dragonslayer Natsu Dragneel stood pointing at Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, another renown mage of Fairy Tail.

Everyone in the guild hall stopped chattering and watch the confrontation with interest. It was that time of day again. That time of day when Natsu gets his ass handed to him by someone stronger than him, be it Laxus, Erza, Mirajane with her Satan Soul, or even Gildartz whenever he's around and not off on some ridiculously long quest killing big-ass monsters or seducing countless women without even thinking about it. (He's a boss!)

Erza, the the scarlet haired girl being challenged, just glared at Natsu with a look that said 'Back off cuz I'm eating my precious strawberry cheesecake and you'll be beheaded or worse if you interrupt me.'

"No." She growled evilly as her answer and returned her attention to the cake.

"Give up, flame breath! You know she's gonna whoop your ass again if you try and fight her, especially if she is eating her cake!" A black-haired, shirtless mage whom we all know as Gray Fullbuster exclaimed.

"No way, stripper! I'm not taking no for an answer!" Natsu replied with spiked teeth and flames shooting out of his mouth. "I'M GOING TO SURPASS ERZA THIS TIME!"

With a roar, he launched himself at the red-headed knight, his fist in flames.

"**Fire Dragon Iro**- hurk!" Natsu's predictable attack was cut short as a steel-encased gauntlet smashed his pink haired head straight into the floor. Everyone winced in sympathy at the beatdown that was to follow.

"Damn, Erza. That stung!" Complained Natsu, as he got up and rubbed his sore head. He then looked up and stared death in her cold brown eyes and paled. The poor fire mage started sweating bullets as he looked up at Erza, who was now surrounded in a dark, evil aura, complete with wild, whipping around hair and red demon eyes and all that scary shit.

"Er... obviously you're busy with something," Natsu whimpered, "I'll just come back later..." He then started to scoot back awkwardly, but his eyes bugged out as Erza stomped her right foot down on top of his stomach. An armor plated foot, to be specific.

"PREPARE TO DIE, PATHETIC PEASANT!" Erza, the reaper of idiotic pinkette souls, roared.

"NOOO! I'M SOOOOOORRY!" Natsu screamed in terror.

"**Requip: Heaven Piercing Armor**!" Erza shouted as a golden light emanated from her body.

Erza's normal Heartkreuz armor and blue skirt were replaced by a flaming bikini top and bottom and super short blue shorts. In addition, her hair was rolled up in a ponytail held up with a skull hairpin. In her right arm was an enormous golden lance that looked like a giant drill. Erza glared at Natsu with a demonic, sadistic look.

"Finishing Technique!" Erza started.

"No wait! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Natsu pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"**GIGA... DRILL... BREAKER!**!" Erza howled as she smashed the lance, it's drill was now the size of Reedus by the way, downward towards the pinned and wailing Natsu.

...

...

There was a huge explosion and Natsu was blasted out of the guild doors, screaming in pain.

Gray stared at the heavily breathing Erza and sweatdropped. "Overkill much?" He thought.

* * *

Natsu was grumbling in Magnolia park, resting on a bench and letting his dragonslayer magic slowly recover his wounds. He brooded with dark eyes and he muttered ominously to himself.

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice interrupted Natsu's temper tantrum. "Is something the matter?"

Natsu looked up to see the newcomer. The girl was around her early twenties, with a curvy, well-endowed body, locks of purple hair cascading down her shoulders, and bright blue eyes staring curiously at the beat-up dragonslayer. He quickly turned his head and refused to answer. The woman frowned as she scrutinized Natsu's bruised form.

"Looks like you got beat up pretty badly, mister." She exclaimed.

Natsu snapped his head up with wide eyes. "How'd you know?" He inquired.

The woman ignored his question and continued on. "I MAY be able to help you with your opponent, in exchange for a favor."

"What is it?! I'll do anything!" Natsu yelled desperately. A couple of people stared at the two with weird looks.

"Okay, I seem to have lost my hat." The lady began. "It is a cap with purple stars and unicorns on it."

Natsu looked on her head and found it.

"You mean... the one on your head?" Natsu deadpanned.

The purplette's eyes widened as her hands searched her head.

"Oh goodie! You found It!" She shouted joyfully.

Natsu sweatdropped. People said he was dense... but this was a whole 'nother level.

"So... about that help with Erza...?" He asked tentatively.

"Oh, yes! I'm a wishing fairy, so I'll grant you one wish!" She said with a smile.

"Well, that's easy!" Natsu exclaimed, "I wish for the power to defeat Erza!"

"Um... sorry, but I don't really know this... Erza person. Could you give me a specific weakness so that I can give you that power?" The purple haired woman pouted cutely.

"Rats... well in that case..." Natsu started (GASP!) thinking! "Well...she's obsessed with her cake... nah. Levy said that Erza liked to read smutty novels... maybe... And she did show that on the Tower of Heaven that..." Natsu eyes lit up and he whispered into the fairy's ears. The girl nodded back, grinned evilly, and granted Natsu his wish.

* * *

Erza sat at the bar, thinking if she was a bit too harsh with Natsu. She frowned. "The **Heaven Piercing Armor** was a bit unnecessary... I could've just beat him half to death like normal..." she thought guiltily.

Suddenly, the doors to guild were crashed right open and a familiar annoying voice pierced the babble of the guild.

"Erza! I challenge you again!"

Everyone stopped their conversations at once and stared at Natsu immediately. Two beatdowns in one day!? Natsu must have a deathwish!

"Oi, not this again, ash brain!" Gray exclaimed, "You seriously want to be turned into a bloody pulp, idiot!?"

"Shut up, you child molesting, ice princess! I've got this in the bag now!"

Gray fumed, "Fine, squinty eyes girly haired bastard! Don't expect me to warn you about these stupid ideas of yours anymore!"

"I'm sorry, Natsu, but I can't accept." Erza said suddenly, still guilty about the earlier smackdown.

Natsu paused for a moment.

"...So, you're scared?"

"It's not like that-"

"Oh look at me, don't hurt me, Natsu! Kyaa, scary!" Natsu taunted further.

"Please, just-"

"Maybe you'd like to step down from you position as S-Class and give it to me, since you're so afraid of me."

"I'm warning you, Natsu-"

"Pssh, all you do is sit around and eat strawberry cheesecake all day! It's a miracle you don't get fat!"

...

Everyone in the guild gaped at Natsu with utter confusion.

Erza sat there for a couple seconds, stunned, before accumulating multiple tick marks and standing up rather violently, knocking over her stool. All thoughts of guilt instantly vanished.

_"Calling me afraid is one thing... but Insulting my figure and the strawberry cheesecake is too far!_" Erza growled mentally.

Natsu observed Titania's anger. "Well, atleast she's fighting now."

"Natsu, prepare to be pulverised!" Erza rumbled as she requipped into her **Flame Empress Armor.**

Natsu took a ready stance, this time waiting for Erza to come to him.

"Everyone take cover!" Wakaba screamed and everyone hid behind tables or ran outside.

With a warcry, Erza charged Natsu.

"Well, here it goes!" Natsu shouted, "**Tickle Magic: Stage One!"**

Erza gasped suddenly as a warm, prickly feeling ran up her spine.

"N-natsu! What ar-re you doing?" Erza stuttered, blushing slightly.

"Winning." Natsu smirked. Erza quickly replaced her flustered face with something more composed and charge forward again.

"**Tickle Magic: Stage Two**!" Natsu said.

"Gah!" Erza dropped her sword as the prickly feeling intensified into a large tickle. Her blush returned with severity.

"H-ha-how are you-hu doing thi-is." Erza chortled slightly with wide eyes.

"Let's just say my wish has been granted." Natsu's smirk grew.

Erza gritted her teeth and steeled her resolve. She needed to end this quickly.

"**Requip: Flight Armor!**" Erza switched out her armor for a leopard like- neko suit with two twin sabers. She dashed towards Natsu at breakneck speed. Natsu frowned and realized he had to kick up a notch if he was to finish Erza off.

"**Tickle Magic: Stage 5!**"

Erza's eyes widened as the spell hit. Soon she collapsed on the ground, in a laughing, blushing mess.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH NOHOHOHO!" She shouted in distress as she rolled around the floor. "This is ridiculous!" Erza thought, extremely embarrassed and her face the color of her hair.

Gray peeked up behind the bar to see why there were no tortured screams of pain, and instead saw Erza writhing on the ground.

"What!?" Gray's mind was blown. "E-erza's losing!?"

After hearing his exclamation, many other incredulous faces popped up to see the same sight.

"WHAAAAT!?"

Natsu looked down at the prone Erza and something about this sight made Natsu blush slightly. She looked so cute when she was laughing her head of uncontrollably.

"Ready to give up yet?" Natsu asked with a smile.

"Ne-never in hihihi, y-your dreams-s!" Erza half growled half whimpered. She started slowly crawling over to him, giggling non stop as invisible hands tickled her body.

Natsu sighed, "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this..."

Erza gazed at him through her wild scarlet locks in fear and said in a small squeak, "N-no..."

"**Tickle Magic: Stage Ten!**!"

Erza stared at Natsu as her body literally shutdown, failing to respond to her brain. The tickling expanded to all over her body and nearly became unbearable.

"KYAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Erza screamed with uncontrollable mirth, the tickles racking her slender frame with massive spasms.

"No way!" The guild members all a stared at Titania in disbelieve. The mighty Queen of Fairies, taken down by a humble tickling spell!?

"Do you submit?" Natsu asked the flailing Titania. Erza just glared at him as she desperately tried to stop the giant momentum of the tickle spell.

"**Tickling Magic: Stage-"**

Fear flashed through the requip mage and she screamed, "I submit! You win!" Natsu stood there in disbelief for a moment, and then deactivated the tickle spell and jumped into the air, screeching,"I finally did it! I beat Erza!" The crowd fell over due to extreme shock. Mira wondered if Natsu could teach her that spell so she could also torture Erza. "She'd love to see the red-head bend to my will." Mira grinned sadistically.

Erza lay crouching below Natsu, shivering. "That bastard pink haired boy destroyed our honor." An evil, truly demonic side of Erza whispered in her head. "We must punish- no torture- no permanently disfigure him, to regain our self respect!"

Erza silently requipped into her** purgatory armor.** After standing up and eyeing Natsu like a chopping block, Erza reared back and let out a screeched.

Natsu quickly turned around and casted, **"Tickle Magic Maximum Power: Relentless Tickle!"**

Erza realized her mistake as she was once again subjected to intense tickles. Except this time, she felt as if the spell was a thousand times stronger. It even felt as if the tickles were assaulting the inside of her stomach, too.

"It's t-too much! I give! NYAHAHAHA-please-HAHAAA!" Ezra screamed with tears running down her face.

"Sorry, Erza, but I'm not taking anymore chances!" Natsu winked. "No more sneak attacks from you! I'm keeping this up 'till you pass out."

"Natsu... Hihe... You are condemned to hell." Erza managed to say before she conked out a few seconds later.

Natsu gulped, as he was probably dead when Erza woke up. She would catch him unawares and then... no more Natsu.

"I'M GONNA GO FIND A PLACE TO HIDE NOW." Natsu stated with an extremely high pitch and ran off, leaving Erza to dream peacefully and plot ways to kill Natsu painfully, yet slowly.

...

...

...

But the tickling torture did feel good...

Erza blushed in her sleep and smiled.

* * *

**Oh yeah, I did add a reference here. FIND IT NAOOOOO!**

**Bai!**


End file.
